Dean's Favorite Day
by Eileen
Summary: "Guess what day it is!" No, not Hump Day. But it is a day to celebrate, in the way that Dean loves best.


"SAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!"

Sam nearly fell off his chair, looking around wildly for the threat that would make his brother shout to him so . . . excitedly?

"What the hell, Dean? I'm working!"

Dean came around the corner with a huge grin on his face, and Sam's heart sank. "Guess what day it is?"

"Dude, are you drunk? At four o'clock in the afternoon?"

"No! Well, maybe a little. But that's not the point. Guess what day it is!"

Sigh. "I don't know."

"Guess. What day. It is!"

"It's not Wednesday."

"Nope. Think of the date. Today's date."

Sam frowned, trying to remember. Sometimes the days all blended together, and unless he had the time and date in front of him, he wasn't sure. "What about it?"

"Give you a hint: it's a month since Valentine's Day."

Okay, that helped. "So . . . March fourteenth. Oh."

"Exactly! Three fourteen. I knew a geek like you would get this." He was holding one hand behind his back, and suddenly Sam had a bad feeling about this.

"It's . . . PIE DAY!" Like a magician performing his greatest trick, Dean laid a slice of apple pie on the table in front of Sam.

"That's not what it means, you know."

"Who cares? Pie!"

Sam shook his head. "What's up with you? It's not just the pie."

"Why shouldn't we celebrate?" Dean pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down. "Michael's gone, Jack's got his powers back, big win for our side, right? Life is good."

"Life is never good for us. Not for long, anyway."

"Oh, don't be a killjoy. Eat your pie."

"I'm **working**."

"Take a break."

"I think I may have found us a case."

"Tomorrow, dude! Today, we eat pie. So eat your pie."

Sam gave up. "Okay, fine. But tomorrow we go to-" He double-checked his files. "Marlborough, Massachusetts, and check this out."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go give Cas and Jack their pie." Still grinning like an idiot, Dean backed out of the room, not turning his back until Sam finally picked up his fork and broke the crust on his piece of pie.

It wasn't bad, actually.

* * *

"Try again," Cas said.

"Again? But this is so hard!"

"You're the one who wanted to learn Enochian. I warned you it's a hard language to learn. It's very precise."

"You speak it just fine," Jack pointed out.

"I was born knowing it. You weren't. One more time."

"Okay." Jack took a deep breath. Just as he was about to begin the lengthy phrase (who knew it took twenty syllables just to say hello?), Dean burst through the door, a plate in each hand.

"Hey, guys! Happy Pie Day!"

Jack frowned. "I thought we already had National Pie Day."

"Different kind of pi," said Cas. "Today is March fourteenth, written as 3/14. The mathematical pi, an infinite series of digits beginning with 3.14, describes the radius of a circle-"

"Yeah, yeah. Eat your radius of a circle, dude." Dean set the plates down on the bed. "Strawberry rhubarb, and . . . chocolate cream."

Jack stared at the slice of chocolate pie, which had a perfect swirl of whipped cream on top, glistening in the overhead light. "Can I . . .?" he asked Cas.

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, c'mon, guys, let's celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating?"

"Well, the fact that I'm not dead or at the bottom of the ocean, for starters." Dean looked for a chair, couldn't find one, and sat down on the floor. "We're all still here, we're still okay. That's somethin' to celebrate."

"I'm going to help save Heaven," Jack said around a mouthful of chocolate cream pie.

"We can't put it off any longer," said Cas. "I don't know how long we'll be gone . . . but we will be back. I promise you. This is our home. Heaven . . . Heaven hasn't been my home in a long time. This is where I belong."

There was a knock on the door frame. Sam poked his head in and said, "Hey guys. Dean told you we've got a case?"

"No," said Cas, looking suspiciously at Dean, who concentrated on finishing what was left of his pie. "He didn't."

"Well, we do. We leave first thing in the morning. I'll fill you in then."

"Seriously, dude? We're having a moment here, and you have to go and ruin it."

"Is it an easy one?" asked Jack.

"Looks like it. Why?"

"I . . . I want to go and fix Heaven."

"If it can even be fixed," Cas added. "For all we know, it might be too far gone to save."

"At least we can try. I mean, now that I've got my powers back, I should use them for something good. Otherwise, what is all this **for**?"

Jack's three fathers looked at him, then at each other.

"Fine," said Dean. "We'll go on one last hunt together, then you can fix Heaven. But first . . ."

"No more drinking," Sam told him. "I'm not driving all the way to Massachusetts with grumpy, hung-over you."

Dean's mile-wide grin returned. "First, we finish off the pie."


End file.
